


Translucent

by Teleportation_Magic



Series: Lenses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humour, Wanda is happy, Wanda sucks at secrets, exasperated natasha, for most of it anyways, idk how to tag this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teleportation_Magic/pseuds/Teleportation_Magic
Summary: Wanda has a secret, and she is awful at hiding it.AKA the 4 times Wanda almost spills the truth and the one time everyone finds out
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Thor & Loki, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Vision
Series: Lenses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda preferred the Barton farmhouse.

Not just because there was less pure combat training. (_I can fight with my powers! What If they’re taken away? Who can take them away? We don’t know Wanda, but the Avengers deal with the threats no one else can. There might be someone out there, someone we don’t know about, who can turn your red off. And then what will you do?_

Natasha was right. Unfortunately.)

But she also preferred the Barton family because there was… not family, she would never call it family, because Pietro was family, and Mama was family, and Papa was family, and it feels wrong calling anyone else family, because that was Mama and Papa and Pietro. (But Pietro died for Barton, and that meant something. Wanda didn’t know what. But maybe… maybe that meant that he could be family, and that would mean that Laura would be family and Lila would be family and Cooper and baby Pietro, and Loki would all be family. The door was open- Lila and Cooper called her sister enough to know that – but Wanda didn’t know if she wanted to return it, not quite yet.)

There were people there, and Wanda called those people her own, if not family, not yet. Even though there was not much difference training with Loki and training with Natasha.

Vision and Rhodey were out for the day, since they both had something to do. (Heavily armed base in Canada. Stealth. Wanda worried about Vision – even with the human skin, he found it difficult to pass, even though Rhodey could likely give him a hand.)

Sam was training with her – after Natasha was done with her exhausting drills and Steve tired with his lessons on field awareness, Wanda wanted a rest before she had to use her gifts to manipulate her teammates.

She was still slightly afraid she’d put too much force and crush one of them.

They sat around a small table, with just her and Natasha, and Steve, and Sam, and they told small stories. Steve told them about his time – the relative wealth of his childhood giving way to relentless poverty throughout his teens. And Wanda sympathized, her own story written in flesh before her. Sam gave them a grin, before telling them about the cat that lived next door, and its horrid yowling. Wanda replied with a small tale about the Barton family farm – one of the pranks that Lila and Cooper had built all on their own.

“Laura was astonished, she suddenly though that Cooper was some sort of math genius, before she turned around and saw Lila holding up a calculator with the answer on it. Clint found it hilarious, but Laura chewed them our for trying to lie to her. She was laughing about it afterwards though, so there's that.”

“Gosh.” Steve said. “They sound like an energetic bunch.”

“Oh, it’s not mostly them,” Wanda started. “Really, they’re so much worse when they’re with Lo-”

An elbow slams into her sides, and Wanda cringes, before a feeling of shock runs through her. Steve’s eyes widen for half a second, before quickly adding on “Yeah, Lucky’s a handful. Apparently, he almost bit Thor once, and Thor was almost heartbroken, cause he loves animals.”

Clint was going to kill her. Loki is going to kill her. They had put so much work into keeping it quiet, and she spilled it. Wanda felt as tense as a live wire, waiting and watching.

Natasha was looking at Steve. Wanda was looking at Steve. Sam had his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Is it just me, or am I missing something here?”

“Oh, nothing at all.” Natasha said. “Except of course, that break’s done, and there’s a bomb under the table.”

_That _scattered them quickly. Sam thankfully did not ask any questions, forgetting the incident as they ran around, trying to find all the explosives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team, post mission.

There were villains sometimes, and sometimes they devastated homes and cities and _people._

This was thankfully not one of those times.

Very, very thankfully, it was not.

So, to celebrate a job well done, Stark brought out the alcohol, some fancy wines and whiskeys. Wanda hadn’t drank anything like it – Pietro and her never had enough money to spare buying it, and Wanda had thought that it’d be far too risky, even though Pietro had wanted to try.

Thor did not drink the same drinks – he sipped from a goblet of some golden coloured liquid. Steve had tried a gulp at his insistence but had spat it out. He was sipping it, now.

Wanda herself was taking small drinks of a fuzzy beverage – she did not know what it was, but it was sweet and fruity. She liked the warm feeling that spread through her – the one that started in her toes and spread all the way up to the tips of her hair.

The night had started with mission briefs – what they’d done and how they’d done it, with everyone split off into groups, Wanda with Natasha and Clint, Steve next to Sam and Thor, Rhohdy and Tony and Vision exchanging quick conversation. As the night went on, they’d all some of the drinks, and the groups had slowly widened until they were all sitting in a circle, listing to people trade stories.

“I have a tale of my own to share!” Wanda doesn’t know Thor very well – Loki doesn’t talk about him much and he comes and goes in the compound. But she does know that he is very loud – he reminds her of her mother, sometimes, with a great belting voive and a presence, but the thought hurts and she shies away from it.

“There was a time when the horrid giant of Nornheim – a giant kidnapped my hammer! We were forced to chase after it, but he swore that he would not surrender it until we could convince my cousin twice removed to give up her hand in marriage.”

“Did she?” Stark asked.

“Of course not!” Thor boomed. “My mother said that that would not be… tenable.”

Rhodey was grinning, and Wanda felt like he knew something she didn’t. “So, what did you do?”

Thor grimaced. “Well, mother told me that the giants were famed for their poor eyesight. So my brother -” his eyes dropped to the ground, there, and Wanda felt a well of sympathy rise in her. But his voice continued, strong, “My brother did some magic, and my armour turned into a wedding dress.”

There was pin drop silence for a moment, before Clint let out a breath of laughter. Sam and Rhodey followed, Stark opening his mouth to say something before promptly closing it again.

“Yes, my brother was always fond of elaborate things. Clothing jewels – it wasn’t – he was – before all this – ” Thor’s stammering. Wanda understands, she really does – she can’t talk about Pietro, not even when Clint asks, because ash rises in her throat and her heart sinks through the floor and she yearns. She wonder for a second, how Loki could be so cruel, before shaking the thought from her mind. She knows it isn't from cruelty, but rather, something else, but she didn't have a finger on what that was.

“Silver, probably” She says, quickly, giving him a way out. “And green, maybe.”

“Yes!” Thor says, a laugh escaping, and he is crying. “Yes. He was fond of… that.” He wiped his eyes, before tilting his head at her. “How did you guess?”

“Um.” Oh shoot, shoot, shoot, Clint was staring at her, and Wanda had messed up. “It is a magical thing? Like I like red and black, and my magic is like that, it is red, so since he has magic as well, and his is green, then he must also like silver, because he does the, the… illusions?”

Everyone was looking at her, and Wanda felt heat rise in her cheeks. “So.” Stark said, testing the conversation. “So energy manipulators.” He put a particular emphasis on those words, and it sounds so scientific, and Wanda almost wants to tell him that he’s missing the point, that magic is an unknown but she doesn't say it. “Tend to enjoy certain colors?”

“Apparently.” Clint said. “Interesting, but weird, I guess, like everything Maximoff.” He gives a carefree grin, and Wanda returns it.

“Did we ever tell you about Istanbul?” Natasha asks, but Stark interrupts her.

"Wait no, I still want to know how Wanda knows that."

"It's instinctual." She says, and she feels the heat in her cheeks and she knows noone is buying it. "I cannot not know it."

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Natasha demands and he finally stops. 

“No, but I expect you to now.” Sam said, and Wanda got carried away in Natasha’s tale of midnight heists and plotting conspiracies. She laughed at the twists and turns and the slow gentle conversation lulled her to a gentle sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screwed up. My apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the story is coming! I've just had this sitting in word for a while and I wanted to post something, so yeah. Um, my apologies for taking this long? Chapter and school have just been fighting me.


End file.
